1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for a numbering and imprinting unit of a rotary printing press or machine. The numbering and printing unit has a numbering cylinder removably mounted in the printing press side frames, and the numbering cylinder is engageable, via eccentric bearings, at an impression cylinder. The numbering and printing unit has an inking unit for inking printing elements disposed on the numbering cylinder. The inking unit is designed as a removable unit. There are a control shaft and switching elements for engaging and disengaging the numbering cylinder, switching the numbering units, and adjusting the respective paper thickness to be processed.
The numbering cylinder of a printing press allows the printing of successive numbers or characters on successive paper sheets of a print job.
2. Background Information
Such a numbering and imprinting unit is known from German Patent No. 22 21 343 B2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,812. According to this known embodiment the object is achieved in that the numbering and imprinting unit is designed such that it can be removed without requiring any supporting devices or the like. For this purpose bearing and driving members are firmly disposed in the machine side frames so that merely the numbering cylinder and the inking unit may be removed from the machine.
According to a further known embodiment German Patent No. 27 23 103 B2, which corresponds to Great Britain Patent No. 1 564 556, a numbering unit is improved in that in view of a great printing performance short switching times and short switching distances are attained, with the numbering units being switched exactly.